My Sweet Warm Home and Family
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: Genre: Family, humor (kind of), Hurt/comfort, Friendship. A specific red head doesn't have a family, they kind of disappeared from his life. Now he is facing a harsh situation, he is now living in an orphanage, he will face adoption, will the red head start to love his new family, or meet others that may better than the previous family?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi..._**

 ** _Sorry about not updating the other stories, as i was thinking for their plots, this idea just popped out in my mind._**

 _ **So please read this story...**_

* * *

In an empty space, dribbling and stomping echo can be heard throughout a small, dark court. It was an empty and isolated basketball court that was filled with loneliness and soft sounds, and only one person existed in that kind of limited space. Small hands held a worn-out ball, full of scratches. He held it rather dearly. He ran across the dirty ground and jumped towards the hoop, as if a pair wings had suddenly grew out of his tiny petite shoulder, making his hair glistens with sweat like pearls that shines vividly and brightly .

The world was so big that it had engulfed him, but now it didn't. He feels this serenity when he plays basketball, it gave him the feeling that the game is welcoming him with open hands; inviting him into a big hug. The boy liked this warm feeling, it always drew a smile on his face.

Dribbling, running, and shooting, was the only thing that the kid could afford to do. He wasn't able to make friends, so he is now in this state, all alone. Be it, alone or not, he liked playing basketball. Nobody wanted to become friends with him, nor interact with him, or even breathe the same air as him. It always left him alone in the dumps, leaving him in isolation, with his thoughts that went into a continuous cycle.

 _Why don't they like me? Why are they looking at me with those kind of eyes? Why do they say weird things about me? Why can't I make friends at all? Is it because I have a weird hair color, or eyebrows? Am I scary? Or is it because I'm an orphan? Is it weird for a person to not have parents? Well I didn't ask to be in this state!_

The boy's frown deepened, then he gave up and sighed, deciding it was time to go back. But back to where? He may have a place to live or a roof on top of him to shelter his petite body, but he had no place to call it…'Home'. He wishes that, even if it was only a once in a life time, that when he arrives to a place that is known as 'home', he can see two standing figures welcoming him back and they peck on his cheeks or ruffle his hair. After that they will say "welcome home", but the kid knows that it's ultimately impossible, because that is a dream that will never and ever come true.

The kid sighed once again and looked at the sunset, "it's time to go back…" he mumbled. The kid passed through the gates of the court, and started walking to his destination. He had a bloody hair with beautiful red shades. Crimson eyes that were full of hope yet sometimes it loses its brightness. He starts to eye his surroundings, looking for something interesting; spinning the basketball on his little finger, and then he saw it.

It was a scene that he yearned for, a normal family that are having their touchy feely moment. Parents who are swinging their little child, like a swing. Happy and delighted expressions were printed on their faces, as if they were born with it. The kid was filled with ecstasy as if she met the joy of her life. The red head looked at his hands and wondered how does a mother hands feel, are they warm, cold, or both if possible. It was just so unfair that he had to pass through this life all alone.

Even after all of this, he never stopped hoping for the day when his parents will come into his life, and then, they will shower him with kisses and hugs. Between each kiss or hug they will say sorry for leaving him all alone, unfortunately his hope was fading day by day. No matter how much he waited, no matter how many seasons have passed, neither rain nor heat managed to create a delusion of his parents. He even tried crying, screaming, begging for help. The results came to him empty handed, slapping all of his efforts back to the read head's face.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, and picked up his pace. The boy drowned himself in thoughts once again, getting himself another psychological dilemma, and he was seriously getting tired of this. _Am I getting greedy? Wanting to have parents, am i being too selfish? Why won't they understand that I didn't do anything wrong to keep my parents away from me. Hearing that I'm a bad kid that's why mom and dad will never come back to me. But I never met them in the first place!? I never got the chances to see their faces! Neither feel their touches, hugs nor kisses! I just want to see them! Am I asking for a lot of things? I just have this little favor. I just want to see their faces, do I look like them, and do I have their eyes color, or just ask them why did you leave me all alone, do you hate me? Am I being hated since birth from your sides too? If that's so then I'm utterly sick of it._

The kid didn't notice that he arrived at the step door of his destination, until he bumped his forehead against the door. And fell down on his bum, he held and rubbed his forehead in pain, then he mustered a glare and held back the kick and rage on the door. The red head stood up, and patted the dust of his pants, and stepped into the place.

His destination was an orphanage, not a shabby one though. Addition to that, it never held any good memories, at that thought, the red head frowned. He clutched his basketball so hard that it made his knuckles go all white. He exhaled and inhaled slowly, and entered the hated place. Never wasting a moment, or a second. Heading straight his respected room, until something caught his hears; and it ultimately, and completed annoyed him.

"Taiga"

The read head goes with the name Taiga, Kagami Taiga turned his head to meet the source. Kagami's eyes made contact with a rather large man, with quite a muscled frame, its more as fit rather than muscled, either ways he had a black night sky hair; that suited his cat like slated eyes.

"Whats up, boss?" Kagami answered dryly while rolling his eyes, and that was the reason for the sharp pain he met.

The red head was rubbing his now abused area carefully, checking if his scalp didn't slit open because of the punch that was in contact with his poor little head. After breathing out a relieved sigh, he raised his eyes and glared daggers at the bully in front of him. "What was that for?!" Kagami grumbled out loudly.

The raven head sighed, then raised one of his long fingers and swayed them right and left, while the other hand was place on his hips. "Oi kid, how many times have I told you to respect your elders, HUH?!" The adult one roared, in which it made the kid's frown to deepen.

Kagami stuck out his tongue, then smirked. "Oh well, as you wish…OLD MAN!" Kagami scoffed, in which it made the other party rage in fiery fury. For the result of this heated argument, another impact was in contact with Taiga's head, but the raven head stopped hitting the kid after that punch. He remembered that he was the adult here, and he didn't come here to the chew the kid…..maybe a little, but still. As a grown up, he should recompose himself and straight out his business with the damn kid.

The raven head cleared his throat, and spoke loud and clearly, no hint of hesitation. "Kid, today you're getting out of here."

Kagami looked up at the guy, then he just smiled at him, without having a sad look or nothing. He knew that one day he will face this moment, but not this soon; moreover, he knew that this place never welcomed him in the first place. Even when he knew all of these thing, he was prepared, but it kind of made the little tiger's heart ache in pain and agony.

"So it finally came to this, chasing me out? Well then thanks for taking care of me until now, I guess? Nijimura-san…"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading~**_

 _ **And please do tell me your opinions to now if i should continue this story, it depends on your responses guy~**_

 ** _Until next time...*waves*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun Dun Dun the second chapter is up!**

 **Thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews and favorites. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

 **I hope I can update this story weekly, but I'll try my best. i have lots of ideas hanging in the air, so please look forward to it.**

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me, I guess…. Nijimura-san."

"Nijimura-san?"

"Yeah?"

"O-OWWwww, ouch! Why are you clutching my head like a mad man?!" The raven head who goes with the name Nijimura Shuzo was now, at this moment, he is having fun by abusing the poor kid.

Nijimura tsk-ed, and after a minute of torturing Kagami in different wrestling moves, he let Taiga free out of his evil and devilish hold. Kagami coughed in fits, tears were threatening to fall, "It's enough that you are chasing me out! Why do you keep on hurting me?! Is it that much of fun to see me in pain under your death grip!" the red head shouted. He knew that his pitiful self was not wanted in this place, even if he dreamed of their acceptance, the residents hateful glares will always betray his hopes, but even if they felt that way towards Taiga, then the feeling is mutual. Did he even deserved all of this?

 _Where can I find a place in which I can call it home?_ Kagami thought. He was shook out of his endless thoughts when Nijimura sighed. The raven head crouched down and moved his right hand to reach the red head. Kagami flinched when he saw the approaching hands, he raised his hands high and closed them into fists. Kagami protected himself from any incoming beating that will land in any minute, but it never came.

Nijimura just ruffled Kagami's shiny crimson hair, and smiled at him for the first time. "Kid when you came in, here in this orphanage for the first time in your life, you were lifeless. Though you still move like a doll…..sometimes. Anyways, something changed in you and I don't know what the hell that is. You kid will always be the stupid, damn and idiot brat in my heart."

"Aaaaaaaand, is that supposed to touch my heart, eh? You useless adult." Kagami answered impassively, then stuck out his tongue.

Nijimura sighed, then he tried to remember why was he spending his precious time with this incorporating shitty brat…..oh yeah, now Nijimura remembers. The raven head was in middle of chasing Kagami out of…oops, not that kind of chasing, another kind of getting rid of.

Nijimura chose to speak, leaving alone the thoughts of beating up the poor kid, missing his little game, or wrestling he could say. Shuzo's hands were twitching to smack the little tiger, but he overcame it with a sheer of determination…. Probably.

"I think you've got something wrong here, kid. How could I just chase away, with my own free will, my little stupid and dumb slave?" Nijimura smirked and whistled, in which it made Kagami to glare daggers at the teasing adult.

"Get to the point, and I'm no slave! You hear me?!"Kagami bared out his tiny canine teeth like a tiger would, but that didn't faze or budge the raven head. Since Taiga was a chibi, he doesn't even reach to his knees, so he looked like tiger cub to Shuzo.

Nijimura smiled at the glaring attempt, then he had this prideful, cocky look on his face, "It seems that I have trained you well, but that's not the point. Look here's the plan or not, ah whatever!" Kagami rolled his eyes at the poor and incomplete explanation, and it is a good thing that Shuzo didn't catch him doing that. "Basically I'm not the one who's chasing you out, well…."

"Well?" Kagami repeated after him, getting interested in the nonsense talk that Nijimura was blabbing.

"You see… there is someone that is willing to take you in, so…..I think this is the news…" Nijimura rubbed his neck, then looked at the still silent figure that was in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

Kagami broke out of his state and muttered those two words, which was the only thing that his small and tiny mind could think of. Nijimura sighed "I told you taiga that Iــــ " Kagami interrupted him rudely as ever. "I know that you don't like to repeat whatever you say, and I know that what you said now was…. a lie?"

Kagami got a smack on his head. "Why would I lie to you now, huh?!" The red head just shrugged, still not believing the news. "Just listen till the end, you stupid brat! Now where were we… Ah, yeah. So I was just saying somebody is here to fetch you or own you, and now he is waiting for you in my office. I can't believe how a five years old kid like you is able to bring all this headache and trouble. You should be cute like other kids your age, what a drag!"

Kagami looked at his hands, ignoring the other's comment. He just couldn't believe that somebody is out there waiting for him, it's like a dream. Will he be able to move on, to let go of his painful past? Will he be able to call that person 'family'? The five years old kid couldn't help but smile, he tried to cover it with his tiny hands that was supposed to block his new forming grin.

Nijimura just looked at the chibi, rubbing his chin, thinking…..he saw this kind of happy scene somewhere, but where was it. After minutes of admiring the scene in front of him, he decided to speak, "so you can smile, son. Your father's eyes are swelling with tears, I'm proud of you."

Kagami looked up at the supposed sane adult, "so rude, and I don't remember having an evil, useless father."

Nijimura crouched down and clutched the red fiery hair, but not with the same strength he always exert.

"Happy 5th birthday." Nijimura ruffled Kagami's hair.

The red head's eye widened and then he opened his mouth, but closed it. He averted his eyes from the smiling adult in front of him, but returned the gaze, eye to eye, Kagami opened his mouth, "My birthday was 3 months ago."

Nijimura just stared at the kid…..then smiled again "then happy late birthday…."

Kagami smacked away the hand that was still on his head, and pouted. "You mean really, really late birthday….. But thank you, I guess." At the last part of the sentence, he whispered it, but it didn't go unheard by Nijimura. This was the only time Shuzo didn't tease Taiga about thanking him with a bright red embarrassed, but happy face.

Nijimura just chuckled at the little one behavior, then picked up the 5 years old kid. "We don't want to keep them waiting, your new family, Taiga, don't we? Then lets go."

Kagami squeezed Nijimura's black shirt, and nodded.

The elder opened the door to his office and entered holding a little fidgety petite tiger. Shuzo placed taiga on the floor, who just looked at a tall, black haired, fit man. The guy approached them, "you must be Kagami taiga, right?"

Kagami looked at the stranger while clutching on Nijimura's pants, well Shuzo was slightly taller, maybe by two cm, but still that is freaking tall around 177. Taiga's height doesn't even reach Nijimura's hip, maybe only to his knees.

Kagami shook his head, "you're not?" the guy tilted his head and disappointment can be heard from his tone.

Taiga wanted to slap himself mentally, he opened his mouth; his tongue was longing for word, but the kid didn't know what words he should grab.

After waiting for a while, waiting for the kid to speak up; the stranger sighed. It made Taiga flinch. Did he start hating Kagami, the guy just met Taiga now, at this minute. All these negative thought flew away right out of the window of his mind, when the stranger ruffled Taiga's hair. He smiled at the little petite tiger, "You must be scared? I mean, if I were in your place I really would have freaked out, suddenly a guy out of nowhere, is ready to adopt me. That sucks to be chosen and you come hate the other party, it's kinda awful. Oh by the way I have a son who's older than you by a year or two, his name is Tatsuya, and I'm Himuro Kazuya."

Kagami loosened his grip on the Shuzo's pants. Then looked once again at the guy in front of him, _He has that look, a look of love toward his children….If he has a son, why bother to take in another one?_ Kagami thought.

Nijimura saw Himuro doing all the talking, and it was too….pitiful. As if the guy was talking to a wall, Kagami was too nervous to start a conversation with his 'new dad'. The little tiger was frozen in his place like a statue, and that was really weird, since the brat was awfully rude.

Nijimura excused himself with Kagami, making up excuse and that they will return in a minute. Shuzo lifted Taiga to ask him what the hell was that, face to face, big puppy eyes vs narrowed cat like eyes, and that was supposed to happen. The elder lifted him up, to see Taiga's face, but Kagami as soon were to see Shuzo's eyes, he hugged the black haired neck.

Nijimura was shocked, this never happened before, and now that it happened, it's kind of…scary, what is this brat plotting? "H-Hey what's wrong?" asked Nijimura nervously, becoming wary and cautious of this situation. Nothing came back, not even a response to his question. The only thing that came in after a second was a shaking petite figure that was still hanging on Nijimura's neck.

He started drawing circles on the shaking figures tiny back, and still the chibi was glued to his neck, but then Kagami suddenly released hug and then raised his hands up to the sky or the ceiling I should say in this kind of situation. Soon after that, laughter filled the place.

Nijimura was just…..astounded, well he made a mental note that after all this useless worrying, the stupid brat, Kagami taiga, doesn't cry.

"Nothing's wrong Nijimura-san! I'm just excited and soooooooooo happy!"

Shuzo could only sigh, this 5 years old kid is really misleading. Though he didn't mind it, a smile is better than a frown that doesn't suit a kid's face.

"So are you ready to leave this place….forever?"

Kagami nodded fast, that Nijimura could see two heads at a time. He patted the red head and braced himself to not cry at all when farewell time comes.

The pair soon after that re-entered the room, and Kagami jumped out of Nijimura's head, and fell on his bum. He winced at the harsh contact, but paid it no heed. He ran towards Himuro, and stopped in front of his legs, then looked at his feet and fiddled with his little toe; his hands are hiding behind his back. He yanked the elder's pants, in which Himuro lowered his gaze to meet with the Kagami big ruby eyes. Kagami gulped, and tried not to stutter, "N-nice to meet you, I'm K- Kagami Taiga. Umm… L-l-let's get along from now on!"

Himuro just chuckled at the nervous little tiger. He scooped Kagami up, and smiled "I look forward to get along with you too, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami beamed at the guy and nodded energetically.

* * *

Nijimura stood by the door waving to the newly formed family, he did a good job at not crying. Shuzo sighed and ran his hand towards his neck, the sensation of his skin was weird, Nijimura's neck was soaked, and his eyes widened.

"…That brat…..Taiga…at the time….he was crying…."

* * *

 _ **Thx for reading, and I hope that you guys will fill me with lots of reviews this time too!^^**_

 _ **Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, and if you are wondering when the GOM will appear, it maybe around the next chapter or 4th or 5th.**_

 _ **And thx again!**_


End file.
